FF Suju Couple Just The Way You Are
by Choi Heewon
Summary: FF. Songfict di tengah-tengah. tentang Suju couple. terinspirasi berkat berkali-kali nonton Video SM Town ChangKyu. mohon dimengerti jika ceritanya Abal, Jelek, Aneh dsb karena saya Newbie . :)


Just The Way You Are

Author: Miracle 7-3

Cast: All Member Super Junior (Min Hanchul and Zhoury jg Shindong)

Disclaimer: aku hanya meminjam nama. dan tentu ff ini milikku.

Rated: T

Warning: YAOI OOC Typo (s) Gaje, Bahasa tidak dimengerti-_-

A/N: ni FF 1S ku yang pertama. Semoga kalian suka^^.

Happy Reading!

.-.-.-. Junior.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Siang itu, para member Super Junior sedang berkumpul usai latihan di Ruang Dance. Mereka duduk disamping couple mereka masing-masing. Mereka begitu kelelahan hingga tak ada yang berbicara daritadi. Bosan mulai menyerang mereka. Apalagi bagi para Uke. Akhir-akhir ini mereka sangat bosan dengan Seme mereka. Para Uke menganggap Seme mereka tidak memperhatikan mereka lagi. Yaahh tapi mereka masih ragu akan hal itu sih. "haahh~ Aku bosaaaaann~"sang Snow White, A.k.a Kibum berteriak malas. "aku juga sangat bosaan~. Hyung apa tak ada kegiatan lagi!?" adu Donghae pada Leeteuk, sang Leader. "kita kan sudah latihan Dance tadi. Jadi yah kita free." Jawab Leeteuk malas sambil terus memandang lurus kedepan. Kangin,Sang seme hanya memandang leeteuk heran. Sementara disisi lain, Sungmin tengah mengeluh pada namjachigunya, Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun telah mengacuhkan Sungmin sedaritadi!

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil Sungmin. "apa sih Hyung?" Kyuhyun menjawab agak kasar. Sungmin makin kesal. Ia segera meninggalkan ruang dance sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kencang. Member yang melihat pun makin malas. Ini sudah sering terjadi di dorm SJ.

"Yesung hyung. Aku bosan…" Ryewook mengeluh kesal. "hmm…. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain dengan Ddangko Brothers, Wookie? Pasti akan menyenangkan" piker Yesung sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. "ish! Ye Hyung apa-apaan sih!" Ryewook kesal dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sungmin, keluar sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Kibummie…" panggil Siwon. "Waeyo hyung?" jawab Kibum. "besok pagi…" ucap Siwon terputus. "iya hyung?" KIbum agak kurang mengerti. "Besok pagi temani aku ke gereja yah?" Pinta Siwon akhirnya. _'ish! Kukira kita pergi kencan! Kenapa tempat kencan kita gereja mulu sih!?'_ kesal Kibum dalam hati. "Kibummie? Mau yah?" Siwon mengulang pertanyaannya. "terserah Hyung sajalah." Kibum menjawab lalu langsung pergi. Siwon agak heran denga sifat namja chigunya itu.

"Hyung…" panggil Kangin pada Leeteuk. "hm?" sahut Leeteuk malas. "Hyung aku bosan.." adu Kangin _Childish. _"aku juga" jawan Leeteuk yang benar-benar malas. "Hyung aku Bosan!" Kangin mulai berucap tak jelas. Leeteuk segera berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Kangin yang masih berucap tidak jelas sama sekali.

"Hyukkie-ya.." Panggil Donghae. "ada apa hae?" Eunhyuk menengok kesebelahnya dan mendapati Donghae menatapnya. "antar aku yuk?" "memangnya Hae mau kemana?" Eunhyuk heran. Tidak biasanya Donghae memintanya mengantar ia pergi. "ayo! Antar aku pegi ke toko ikan! Aku ingin membeli banyak peralatan untuk ikan ku yang baru aku beli!" ucap Donghae semangat. Eunhyuk cemberut. "pergi saja sendiri!" Eunhyuk menolaknya dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut mengikuti para uke lainnya.

.-.-. Junior.-.-.-.

"mereka marah?" Siwon bertanya-tanya. "mungkin saja…" Kangin menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. "kenapa?" Yesung agak cengo (?). "karena kau Pabbo hyung.." Donghae menjawab. "YA! Hae-ah!" bentak Yesung tak terima. "mianhae.." Donghae berucap malas. "hai, bukanya kalau para uke marah itu bahaya?" Kangin berucap member kode. "Kita Tak Dapat Jatah!" teriak mereka bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang masih bermain psp. "hyaaaah! Bisa mati aku kalau kayak gitu!" Teriak Donghae tak jelas. "ooh! Jangan sampai itu terjadi…"Yesung melanjutkan. Diam-diam Kyuhyun mempunyai ide. "hei! Bagaimana kalau kita membuat mereka tidak ngambek lagi?" Ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat para Seme menengok padanya. "bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Yesung. Mereka mulai mendekat lalu berdiskusi merencanakan suatu rencana agar para uke tidak ngambek lagi.

Uke Side

"Yesung Hyung menyebalkan! Masa' aku bosan, Disuruh bermain dengan ddangko brothers? Itukan tidak lucu!" Omel Ryewook, ketika ia dan hyung-hyungnya sampai di dorm mereka. "apalagi Kyuhyun! Tiap hari ia terus saja bermain dengan kekasih kebanggaannya itu!" oh lihatlah, sang The King of Aegyo tengah cemburu dengan seorang, anii sebuah Benda bernama PSP?. "Siwon hyung tidak romantic! Selalu saja kita kencan ke gereja!" Kibum frustasi sendiri. "Kangin bahkan tak Romantis sama sekali Kibum-ah…" terlihat raut wajah agak kecewa di wajah Leeteuk. "Hae bahkan lebih mementingkan ikan barunya daripada aku!" oke, kita tahu siapa ini yang berbicara. "sudahlah, aku malas ngomongin ini!" Ujar Sungmin lalu segera menyalakan TV dan duduk di Sofa. Leeteuk dan kawan-kawan pun mengikuti Sungmin menonton. Kecuali Ryewook yang berjalan menuju dapur untuk membat cemilan.

Saat para Uke tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, para seme sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuk para uke.

Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan musik dari kamar Kyumin. Judul lagunya ialah Just The Way You Are milik Bruno Mars.

Oh his eyes, his eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
His hair, his hair  
Falls perfectly without his trying  
He's so beautiful  
And I tell his every day

Suara Kyuhyun menggema di Dorm SJ. Ia membawa boneka Bunny Pink ditangannya. Lalu ia segera menghampiri Sungmin sambil bernyanyi. Sungmin yang melihat itu pun bersemu merah.

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment his  
He wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think he don't see what I see  
But every time he asks me do I look okay  
I say

Kini giliran Siwon yang datang dari pintu dorm. Ia membawa Berbagai jenis mawar di genggaman tangannya. Kibum yang tahu itu pasti untuknya, hanya bisa tersipu malu.

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Para Seme segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka yaitu di belakang Siwon. Para uke pun terkejut. Ryewook juga ikut terkejut di pintu dapur ketika melihat Yesung bernyanyi sambil membawa sekotak coklat ukuran besar berbentuk hati. Kangin membawa boneka beruang putih bersih lalu menghampiri Leeteuk yang duduk disamping Sungmin. Donghae membawa boneka Monyet (o_O) dengan tulisan I LOVE U HYUKKIE di tengahnya. (bayangin sendiri aja yah terserah kayak gimana. Aku aja bingung (_ _) ). Para uke pun hanya bisa diam dan tersipu malu (lagi)

His lips, his lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
His laugh, his laugh  
He hates but I think its so sexy  
He's so beautiful  
And I tell his every day

Kali ini giliran Kangin yang menunjukan skill menyanyinya. Ia menyanyi lumayan lancar walau kadang sedikit tersendat. Tapi hal itu tak membuat Leeteuk kecewa. Ia malah senang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari namjachigunya.

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

Giliran Si Fishy menggoda Hyuk. Ia memberikan boneka yang dibawanya pada Eunhyuk. Hyuk menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia merasa sangat bahagia melihat tulisan yang tertera pada boneka tersebut.

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say~

Yesung pun tak mau kalah. Ia menyanyi di pintu dapur tempat Ryewook berada. Yesung memberikan coklatnya pada Ryewook, lalu segera menarik Ryewook ikut duduk bersama uke lainnya di sofa ruang tengah.

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Para seme menari dan menyanyi dengan lincahnya. Mereka (uke) terkagum-kagum karena tarian dan lagu tersebut yang bisa dibilang romantis. Yaa walau kadang nyanyiannya tersendat dan juga bahasa inggrisnya yang salah. Tapi mereka tetap menonton pertunjukkan dari pacar mereka itu dengan wajah berbinar.

The way you are  
The way you are  
Boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Para uke ikut menyanyi dan menari dengan sendirinya. Mereka ikut terhanyut dalam suasana romantis yang diciptakan oleh namjachigu mereka. Sepertinya para uke sudah tidak ngambek lagi.

Lagu mau habis. Bait terakhir ini giliran Kangin. Kangin berniat melamar Leeteuk dengan bait terakhir lagu ini. Ia ingin menjadikan Leeteuk sebagai 'anae'nya. "Kangin hyung! Ini saatnya!" teriak Kyuhyun. Kangin mengangguk lalu segera menatap Leeteuk serius namun lembut.

When I see your face

*Kangin memegang wajah Leeteuk*  
There's not a thing that I would change

*Mengusapnya dengan lembut*  
Cause you're amazing

*menghayati lagu tersebut*  
Just the way you are

*Menatap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum manis*  
And when you smile,

*segera berlutut*  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile

*mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya*  
Cause boy you're amazing

*membuka kotak tersebut*  
Just the way you are

*memegang tangan Leeteuk lalu menuntun tangan itu menyentuh cincin yang ada di kotak tsb*

Semua Member Sj kaget. Terlebih lagi Leeteuk. Leeteuk tak menyangka Kangin akan melakukan hal ini padanya. "Park JungSoo. Namjachiguku. Maukah kau menikah denganku dan menjalani kisah cinta kita lebih lanjut lagi?" Tanya Kangin, lebih tepatnya 'melamar'. "Ka-Kangin-ah. Ka,kau. Serius?" ucap Leeteuk ragu-ragu. "Apakah perasaanku kepadamu selalu ragu-ragu Teuki?" ujar Kangin. "tan-tentu tidak" Leeteuk masih gugup. "Teuki, percayalah. Aku akan setia menjagamu, bersamamu dan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu. Jadilah pendampingku Jungsoo…" Janji Kangin serius. "Would You Marry Me, nae Cheonsa?" lanjut Kangin. Air mata Leeteuk tumpah seketika. Tangis bahagia Leeteuk keluarkan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya saat ini. "I do. I do Kanginnie."

Kangin Lega+Bahagia. Para anggota Super Junior yang lain Bersorak ria. Akhirnya mereka bernyanyi lagu "Marry You" milik mereka. Mereka benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Terutama Leeteuk dan Kangin

THE END

Huwaaa! Panjang banget ini fic! Moga kalian suka!

Review Please?


End file.
